Wonder Brad
Wonder Brad is a fat, nerdy comic book store owner, who uses a motor scooter to move. He's a friend of Theo and enemy of Luc, but secretly very lonely and in want of being the best of friends with both of them. He first appeared in Zap's Day Off. Biography Wonder Brad first appeared in "Zap's Day Off", where he promised an audience that the dog who played Zap in the Blast Kapow show would be making an appearance at his comic book store. However, the dog ran away and he was freaking out over the impending awkwardness of a hundred angry fans, showing up to see no Zap. So, he sent Luc and Theo to trace down the dog and bring him back, which they didn't. In "Bald is Beautiful", Luc went into Wonder Brad's comic store and asked if he could use his mop as a wig disguise, during the hairy apocalypse. Wonder Brad who was also covered in hair, had become so stupid, he simply stood there in silence, staring blankly off into space and drooling. In "The Exciting Conclusion", Luc became obsessed with Georgia T.T Harvins' book series, but the final book would not be written on the Monday they keep reliving. So, he and Theo visited Wonder Brad, who was the only one who knew the whereabouts of Ms. Harvins. Wonder Brad revealed that he stole one of her house plants and safely protected it so that no one else could take it back. After testing their knowledge on the book series, Wonder Brad told them where she lived. When visiting Georgia, she claimed how she was scared of a few of her fans, specifically Wonder Brad, having known that he stole her plant. Later, Wonder Brad was suffering from the disappointed fans, expecting but not getting Zap, until he saw Georgia walking outside his store. He then kidnapped her and used her as an opiate for the fans. Luc and Theo fought with him, to get him to set her free, and when they did, Georgia got inspiration for her final book, wherein she based the villain off of Wonder Brad. In "Power Plant", Theo had a battery-powered toy dancing flower pot, which he claimed to have been purchased from Wonder Brad's store for five dollars. In "Part 2 of a Balanced Breakfast", Sarah said that she sold the last original box of Loopy Loops cereal to Wonder Brad. Luc and Theo needed to get it from him, but he'd only give up something so precious if they made him the third guy in their friends group. He revealed how lonely and how obsessed with Luc and Theo he was, showing a three piece heart shaped locket with all three of their faces and talked about his dreams of being called "The Three BFFs of Foreverschire" and also a lot of personal information about them both, including their homes, how to get it, and where Theo buried his dead pet hamster. He was shortly cleaned out of existence by Jan Itor. Episode Appearances *Zap's Day Off *Bald is Beautiful (Non-Speaking) *The Exciting Conclusion *Power Plant (Mentioned) *Part 2 of a Balanced Breakfast Trivia *His name is a pun on "Wonder Bread". Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Nerds Category:Morally Ambiguous